


lost and found

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Series: my cool gay dads [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Established Relationship, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, M/M, Presumed Dead, Storms, i feel odd rn sorry if the fic is weird, im also bad at fight scenes in general so, killua and gon are izukus biological parents, losing a child (not dead), married killua and gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: based off a tumblr prompt by goodly-otaku
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Series: my cool gay dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 282





	1. blue eyes like the atlantic

He’s far from UA, when it begins.

He’d gone there with the rest of his class, coming over on a rare field trip for business. He’d been walking down the streets with Todoroki, Iida, and Uraraka.

A bang had sounded down the alleyway, and the three had stilled to an abrupt halt.

They pulled in defensive stances. “A villain?” Iida exclaims, their eyes trained as they dash towards the alley.

It was, in fact, a villain. A gun wielded in his hand, a seeming hostage crumpled on the floor, clutching their side with a pale face. 

Todoroki moves before the rest of them, foot slamming down as ice shoots out the floor.

The villain jumps, spinning backwards with a growl. 

Midoriya lunges next, Uraraka close behind as Todoroki and Iida move to the bleeding man.

He swings out with One For All, leg kicking out to knock the villain out as he lands. He hits, but the villain swings out his gun at him, finger clicking on the trigger.

Izuku moves to dodge, Uraraka sliding up the villain from the wide, when silver chains jolt out from seemingly nowhere, latching onto the weapon and yanking it from his hand.

Uraraka slaps the villain on the back as they glance up.

A golden-haired man dressed in gold and blue stands tall atop the building nearby, chains shooting from his knuckles. He glares grey, though there’s a glow of scarlet as he snaps his chains around the villain, gun long chucked to the side.

He hops down, chains wrapped taught around the villain. They yank him to the floor, glaring at the criminal for half a second before briefly nodding to the rest of them.

”That was dangerous, kid, you shouldn’t have interfered.”

”We’re he-“

He doesn’t give them time to formulate a reply. “How’s the victim?”

Iida and Todoroki glance up. “Stable, sir!” Iida exclaims, and Todoroki nods.

”Good” The man nods. “I called the police when I was coming over. They should be here soon. Are any of you-“

The man turns, surveying them for injuries, when his eyes lock on Izuku. He freezes, eyes going wide. His eyes trail to his necklace, silver and green, with his name written inside it. His mother said he’d bought it for him when he was born. The man’s breath catches.

”Uh.. sir?” Izuku prods softly.

The man blinks at his necklace, before his eyes go up to his face, and he smiles wide, eyes almost watery.

”It’s _you_ ” He breathes.

The four share a glance of confusion.

”I’m... sorry? Am I supposed to know you?”

A look flashes across the man’s face, and he shakes his head. “No, you probably wouldn’t remember. But-“

He looks back up at him and smiles. “I have something to show you.”

* * *

Killua and Gon were used to the empty house.

Once, it’d held a child, bright and full of life.

But, those were many years ago. The kid had gotten lost in a ravaging storm on a kind of road trip, and they’d never found him.

 _Dead_ , they’d assumed.

They never quite got over it, but it’d been sixteen years. They were used to it.

Still, a part of them hopes that one day a kid with a silver and green necklace would stumble back into their care, awaiting their arms, like a lost princess.

But, that’d never happened.

Still, they continued on. They never tried again and continued their job as heroes. 

They’d been enjoying their day off, snuggled up on the couch, when Kurapika called them.

”Isn't he on duty?” Gon asks, eyebrows furrowing as Killua picks up the call.

Killua shrugs, and holds the phone to his ear. “Kurapika, whats-“

” _Killua_ ” Kurapika’s voice is breathless, though full of joy, “ _I found him_.”

Killua’s eyes furrow, though he sits a little straighter. “Wh- Found who?”

Kurapika takes a second, then says the greatest thing Killua’s heard in years.

” _Izuku_.”

Killua just about drops the phone onto the tile.

* * *

The man - Kurapika, as he’d told them - is practically buzzing despite his relaxed exterior.

”Did your parents never tell you?” He says, eyes wide.

Izuku blinks, then glances around at his friends. Kurapika had taken them all to a diner nearby to talk it over after getting the villain in custody and the man to an ambulance.

”Tell me what?” Izuku inquires.

Kurapika sighs. “You...”

Then inhale sharply. Then exhale. 

Izuku listens intently.

”Whoever picked you up... aren't your biological parents.”

Izuku feels something snap inside him, deep and emotional. “... What?”

Kurapika sighs again. Todoroki lays a hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

”That necklace” He points, “was given to you by your fathers.”

Izuku clutches it almost protectively. “My mother bought me this necklace when I was born.”

Kurapika looks at him sharply. “Do you remember her buying it for you?”

Izuku blinks at him. “Well, _no_ -“

”Exactly, Izuku. She didn’t buy it for you. Your fathers made it.”

Izuku looks at him sharply. “Fathers? Plural?”

He nods. “Plural.”

Izuku studies him, then glances at his friends, who stare back at him supportively.

He turns back to Kurapika. 

” _Explain_ , please.”

* * *

Killua almost breaks the speed limit and a red light _several times_ on the way to the diner.

Gon looks just about ready to bust down and out the window and run over there himself. 

Kurapika had _found him_. He’d _found Izuku_. 

And there was nobody stopping them from getting to him.

* * *

”How do we know what you’re saying is true?” Todoroki cuts in, eyes sharp as Kurapika finishes the explanation.

Izuku stares, dissociated, at the floor.

He thinks deep, holding his necklace with a vice grip. 

He _remembers_.

Barely anything at all, seeing as he was so young, but he _remembers_.

White hair. Big hands. Thunder. Soft hands. A blurry man’s hand sharpening into a blade, mouth moving though he doesn’t recall the words. Ah abundance of bright green as a man talks to him excitedly.

Kurapika nods to him. “Izuku seems to know.”

Uraraka nudges him. “Deku?”

Kurapika stares at her oddly.

He glances up. “Y-Yeah?”

”You okay?” She asks.

He looks back at the floor. “I-I mean-“

Everyone stares at him.

He glances back up at Kurapika, who watches him with knowing eyes.

”G-Green and white, right?”

Kurapika practically beams are him, despite his stoic persona.

”You _do_ remember!”

”B-Barely anything!” Izuku sputters, “but...”

The door practically slams open.

The team swivels around to look.

And there they stand.

The resemblance is remarkable. A man with spiky green hair stands next to one of curly white, brown and blue eyes wide. 

“Izuku?”

There’s a beat.

”I need to text my mom.”


	2. and i’m going down like the titanic

_Hey mom?_

_Yes honey?  
_

_Was I adopted?  
_

Izuku stands outside the diner, hands shaky as he stares at his phone. 

The reply takes what seems like years to come.

_What brought this on?_

He narrows his eyes at the phone, though there’s no malice as he types, only desperation.

_Answer the question please_

The reply takes almost as long as before.

_Not technically, no. Why?_

_Mom_

_Where did you get my necklace_

_I told you before. I bought I at the store when you were born_

_The truth, mom_

It feels like eons before his mom replies.

_Call me_

Izuku grants her wish, breath shaky as he holds the phone to his ear.

She starts off with a sigh. “I never _meant_ to lie to you, Izuku” She says.

Izuku could almost see his entire life do a flip onto its back before his very eyes.

* * *

_She won’t lie, she loves her job._

_She gets payed to clean up and survey after big storms. What more could you ask for?_

_Even if there is a little hard labour, her quirk is good for this kind of stuff.  
_

_Still, nothing could have prepared her as she walks out into the after-storm air.  
_

_She’d been out of town for a bit, but called in to help clean up after a particularly rough storm._

_It’d started out good. She’d packed a lot of rubble into her garbage bags, her coworkers and even a few heroes working with her as well._

_She’s just about to go back to base and drop off her recent load when she hears it._

_A baby cry._

_High-pitched and loud, it sounds from not far._

_She turns sharp and fast, eyes wide. Motherly instincts overwhelm her, and she finds herself pushing back through the mess to search for it._

_It doesn’t take long to find it. A small boy with ripped and soaked clothes. Barely one or two. Green hair just beginning, eyes screwed shut. The only thing intact on it is a silver and green necklace wrapped around it’s small neck, hanging long against it._

_She picks it up, gentle, surveying for injuries. She reads the necklace._

_”Izuku, huh?” She says aloud, turning to him.  
_

_He’s since quieted since she’s looked him over, though hasn’t stopped completely.  
_

_She turns around, surveying the ground. “Where are your parents?”_

_She calls out for them, but no voices answer. As the day grows dark, she brings the baby back to base, surprising everyone there._

_They’d searched relentlessly for his parents afterwards. Nothing showed up._

_She’d ended up keeping him._

_For sixteen years._

* * *

Izuku can’t breathe.

K-Kurapika was _right_.

It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t some fabrication to get a student from UA on your side for clout.

It was _real_.

He steps back in, face pale, and finds what are apparently his _fathers_ , Kurapika, Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki all talking over tea.

They all turn as he arrives, eyes watchful.

He breathes deep, phone clutched in a vice grip. 

He stares at the two married men at the table, who stare at him with such _familiarity_ and _emotion_ that it almost breaks him.

Shakily, he waves.

”H-Hey dads.”

His friends go wild.

Izuku is thrown into an immediate hug.

* * *

Kurapika watches the whole thing from a comfortable distance, smiling softly.

He hasn’t seen his friends smile like that in a _long_ time.

He could get used to this.


End file.
